Graduation
by disneyanimationfan
Summary: Dipper and Mabel have officially graduated from high school. Faced with a new step in their lives, the two have some words to share with each other. Dipper and Mabel bonding; Milestone celebration.


" **You can ACHIEVE all the THINGS that YOU WANT TO DO, but it's MUCH BETTER to do it with LOVED ONES around you; FAMILY and FRIENDS, people that you CARE about that can HELP you ON THE WAY and can CELEBRATE you, and you can ENJOY the JOURNEY."**

 **JOHN LASSETER**

Friday, June 9, 2017. 9:00 AM. Witter Field, Piedmont, California.

It is a beautiful day over the small, hilly suburban town. The sun is out, the temperature is not too hot, and small, puffy cumulus clouds are dotting the light blue sky. It is the perfect time and weather for celebration. And it is for the town's high school.

The football field has been converted into an outdoor auditorium. Parents, relatives, and other out-of-school visitors are sitting by the audience stand overlooking the field. Across the track on the green turf are rows of folding chairs, each filled by a member of Piedmont High's Class of 2017. Every single one of them is dressed in the orthodox blue graduation gown and cap, each holding a smile on their faces. Among them is none other than the dubbed "Mystery Twins" of the class: Dipper and Mabel Pines.

In front of the rows of graduating students is a makeshift stage, where the speeches are held. For forty minutes, important persons make the usual speech of gratitude, praise, and encouragement. The principal and the superintendent of the Piedmont Unified School District were the first ones to recite their sincere words, and then came the students. Dipper has the fifth-highest GPA in his graduating class, so he fell short of just three levels on being able to speak as the salutatorian. As for the senior speaker, Mabel was nominated, but obviously was not the final choice. However, both are fine on not being selected as the best of the best, and they fully support and congratulate those who did make it up on stage.

"Again, I would like to thank all my classmates, my teachers, and my parents, for all the success that I – that _we_ – have all managed to accomplished. Go Highlanders!"

The senior speaker raised her fist as she showcased her school spirit. The graduating class below chanted the same thing and started applauding. The senior speaker bowed and left the stage. The principal in turn returned to the microphone.

"Thank you students for your kind words and sincere gratitude," the principal started. "All of you have come a long way to this faithful event. And now, let us commence the moment you have been waiting for. Seniors, please stand up."

All the seniors, sitting in alphabetical order by surname, got up from their seats in unison. It is time for them to receive their diploma.

One by one, each student got called up to walk up onto the stage, get their diploma from the principal, shake his hand, pose for a photographer, and walk off stage. Dipper and Mabel, their last names starting with "P," have quite a number of students in front of them. Despite their patience, the excitement inside them continues to grow.

Mabel shifted positions so she is standing next to Dipper. By default, she should stand in front of her brother; however, during rehearsal, the two were requested to board the stage together given their special status as twins.

Dipper felt Mabel's hand slip between his fingers. He looked at his sister and smiled. Mabel also smiled back.

For several more minutes, the Pines twins slowly followed the line up to the stage, anxious and their hands firmly linked together. Finally, after tense waiting, their names got called.

"Mabel and Mason Pines," the principal announced over the microphone.

"This is it," Mabel whispered into her brother's ear. Dipper only nodded and squeezed his sister's hand.

The twins boarded the stage from the side and approached the principal. They stopped in front of the middle-aged administrator, who is dressed in a similar but specially-colored gown.

"Congratulations," the principal smiled at the twins. With both his hands, he took out two diplomas and handed them to Dipper and Mabel. The twins did a slight bow as they accepted their certificate.

Mabel then proceeded to walk to the other side of the principal. The principal, now between the two, crossed his arms in order to shake hands with both Dipper and Mabel simultaneously.

The photographer nearby got down onto his knee and prepared to snap a picture of the twin handshake.

"Smile!" the photographer shouted. Dipper and Mabel displayed their most sincere smiles as one, two, three flashes went off in front of them.

After the photography wrapped, the principal then proceeded to personally hug both the twins. The crowd below resumed their applause.

Dipper and Mabel, linked together with one hand and holding their diplomas in the other, proudly walked to the other side of the stage. A school district representative handed each of them a bouquet of flowers. The twins then walked down the stage, where Mr. and Mrs. Pines are at the bottom of the steps, clapping and proud of their children.

Dipper and Mabel ran up to their parents and embraced them in a large hug.

"Look at you two; all grown up and ready to take on the world!" Mr. Pines exclaimed as Mabel nuzzled her face into his chest.

"Can't believe that it has been almost eighteen years since you two were first born," Mrs. Pines added. "I know I've said this many times already, but I can still remember the day you two were born like it was yesterday." Mrs. Pines then kissed her two children on the cheek, much to their embarrassment and happiness.

After some more heartfelt hugging and kissing, Dipper and Mabel detached from their parents and returned to their assigned seat among the folding chairs. Several students have still yet to walk on stage and get their diploma; after that, some more words will be said by the principal, and then the seniors will have the opportunity to throw their caps into the air.

Finally, the last student has received her diploma and returned to her seat. All the seniors got up once more as the principal resumed his position by the microphone.

"And now, by the power vested in me, by the Piedmont Unified School District, by the California Board of Education," the principal began his declaration. "I pronounce every single one of you official high school graduates. Congratulations, Piedmont High School's Class of 2017. You all deserve this milestone. Thank you."

The entire football field erupted in applause, louder and more chaotic then the ones before. Confetti blew out and rained down on the audience and the officially-graduated seniors.

One senior took off his cap and hurled it into the air. The one next to him followed suit. Soon, all 188 seniors took off their hats and threw them as high as they could. Dipper and Mabel are no exception; still holding hands, they both took off their blue caps together and hurled it up with twin force. Like two people leaping into the air and high-fiving, Dipper and Mabel's cap bounced off each other before falling back towards the grass.

5:30 PM.

It had been a long afternoon of celebration for the twins. After the graduation reception, the entire household headed to Bay Street Emeryville. They ate at a new high-class restaurant, watched a movie, and played some laser tag all within the same complex.

Now, it is evening time, and everyone is exhausted but still overjoyed.

Mr. and Mrs. Pines have left for dinner on their own. They wanted Dipper and Mabel to come along too – they believe the celebration shouldn't stop yet – but the twins insisted that they have some quality time to their own.

Dipper and Mabel are currently in Mabel's room. The two are sitting on the bed with a laptop in front of them. On the screen are their Grunkle Stan and Ford, wearing light winter clothing, and the white tiles of the Sydney Opera House gleaming in the background.

"Congratulations, you little knuckleheads!" Stan exclaimed. "You have been liberated from four years of nothing but homework and teachers preventing you from pickpocketing others' lunch money!"

"Shut up, Stanley," Ford retorted playfully. "Anyways, what university did you say you two were heading off to?"

"University of California, Irvine!" Mabel chirped. "It was a mutual decision made by both me and Dip-dot here."

"We pledged a long time ago that we will never leave each other's side no matter what happens," Dipper added. "And that is why we are also going to attend the same university as well. It's going to be a new environment to adjust too, and having the other's back would be essential. Simply put, we need each other."

"A good choice, indeed," Ford said. "As part of the old saying goes, a wise man learns from the mistakes of others."

"Yeah, yeah, no need to rub that in, Poindexter," Stan scoffed slightly at his brother. He turned his attention back towards the twins. "But, why Irvine – _wherever that is_ –out of all places?" Stan asked the two. "Didn't both of you got accepted by U of Oregon? Why not go there? It's closer to Gravity Falls, no doubt."

"True, but, we decided to go down to Irvine mainly because we have been to the campus and area before," Mabel explained. "Also, Larry is going to UCLA, and Wendy is currently residing somewhere near Cal Arts. We don't want to be too far from our love interests. Not to mention Disneyland and where the D23 Expo is usually held are just around the corner!"

"The campus layout is nice. It has a back-to-nature feel and is located in a nice neighborhood," Dipper added. "And by attending university in California our parents could pay the cheaper in-state tuition as well."

"Good reasons. So, what do you two plan on majoring there?" Ford asked.

"Well, obviously, I'm going to major in something related to mathematics or technology," Dipper said. "Currently computer science is the program that I have applied for, though I also wouldn't mind majoring in physics or electrical engineering as well. Also, UCI has a digital filmmaking minor, so I've applied to that one too."

"I'm going into the college's English program!" Mabel chirped. "I found out several years back I have a knack for reading and writing, so I decided that I'm going to expand on those. But of course I didn't abandon my taste for visual arts completely; I'm also going in as a digital arts minor!"

"Nice fields of studies you two are going into," Stan commented. "At this rate you two can enter a doctorate program in less than three years, just like my dope brother right here."

"Stanley!"

Dipper, Mabel, and Stan all burst out laughing. After the two calmed down, Ford checked the time on his watch.

"Well, Stanley, it looks like we better wrap up our lunch. The next Opera House tour will be starting soon, and after that, we need to head over to the University of Sydney," Ford said to his brother. He then turned back towards his niece and nephew through the computer. "It was nice talking to you two, kids. Have a great winter – er, _summer_!"

"Bye!" Dipper and Mabel bid their Grunkles farewell in unison. The call ended, and Mabel shut her laptop.

"Whew!" Mabel exclaimed. "Long day, wasn't it, bro-bro?"

"More like four long years," Dipper smirked. "If you don't count middle and elementary school."

"Yeah. We did it!" Mabel exclaimed for the umpteenth time. Dipper chuckled in response.

The twins let out a small sigh in semi-unison. Mabel snuggled closer to Dipper and leaned her head onto his shoulder. Dipper put his arm around his sister and pulled her against him.

The two continued to be in their embrace, enjoying each other's closeness. Mabel is softly purring like a cat, as she usually does when she is being cuddled by her brother. Dipper is smiling and gently running his hand through her hair. Other than the occasional car passing by outside, the environment is quiet and peaceful.

After a few minutes of silence, Mabel finally spoke.

"Hey Dipper," Mabel said.

"Yes?"

"Dipper…well…how do I say this...it's just that...we are going to enter into yet another stage of our lives. It just seems, like, once we get adjusted to one level…bam! We are warped into the next! You know what I mean?"

"I understand, Mabel," Dipper responded. "As much as we both wish it isn't true…things change."

"Things change," Mabel repeated, but with a slightly grim tone.

The twins sat in silence for a few more moments. Then Mabel let out a sigh and continued talking.

"Hey Dip, you remember those speeches from this morning's ceremony?" Mabel asked.

"Of course," Dipper answered. "And to be honest, I don't think I can tell the difference between each one anymore. It's all just a rephrase of the previous speech."

"True," Mabel snickered slightly at the comment. She let out a sigh and continued. "Anyways, Dipper, the reason why I brought that up is because…I don't think I have gotten a chance to, you know, thank you or encourage you like how all our teachers and classmates did today."

"What are you talking about, Mabel? There's no need for you to 'thank' me…if that's what you mean. What _do_ you mean?"

"Well, many people we knew for several years came up to us, took selfies with us, maybe hugged us, and thanked us for our support or our contribution to their lives," Mabel explained. "And just now, I have realized…despite your, well, low popularity at school, a decent number of students and of course all of your teachers expressed their praise with you. And I just noticed that the one person who hasn't done that yet is me."

"You don't have to Mabel," Dipper reassured. "We thank and encourage each other on a near daily basis. And we mean every single word we say, no matter how spontaneous or simple they may be. What difference would it make if you just repeated what you have been saying for the past seventeen years at this particular moment?"

"I don't know…I just feel obligated," Mabel admitted. "You've done so much for me all these years…and I feel like no matter how much I thank you, it is never enough nor sincere."

"Mabel, I can tell you now that there was never a time you thanked me that wasn't sincere. You are my sister, and everything we do for each other is unconditional and out of love."

Mabel sat up straight, but still not leaving contact with her brother. Dipper held Mabel's hand and squeezed her affectionately. Mabel made her signature purr.

"Dipper…," Mabel started again. "Are you…scared?"

"Of college?"

"Yeah."

"Honestly, that's a little hard for me to answer," Dipper admitted. "Since elementary school, I have always been looking forward to college. _To growing up_ , basically _._ I never really appreciated my own childhood – I hated being treated as a little kid, and I always tried to act more mature than my age. You know where I'm going at."

"Uh-huh."

"So, to put it simply…I _am_ looking forward to college. But at the same time…as perhaps with everyone else facing a new big step in their lives…I am also a little, well, _anxious_."

"Which one do you think you feel more?"

"Hard to say. Again, for a long time, I have been looking forward to putting my juvenile years behind me and step forward into the adult world. But over time – and I have to give you credit for this, Mabel – I managed to see the true meaning of childhood and how we are supposed to take advantage of the short years we have. And frankly, I think I came too late. Now, I'm afraid I will never be able to experience how being a kid is like. I guess that's what I get for shunning my youth for so long."

"So…are you afraid of college not because it is a new and unknown environment that will take a while to get used to, but…," Mabel tried confirming. "But because you will have lost your only chance to fully cherish childhood, which you, as you said, kept pushing away until too late."

"Exactly," Dipper said. "True, college may be less friendly and would be full of unwanted surprises, but…as you may recall with our mystery hunts back in Gravity Falls, or with any challenge in our personal lives, I always try to confront them with my back straight. College, though a more extreme challenge, may be no different. So yes, the real reason why I'm scared is because I will for sure lose my childhood self, if it was ever there."

Dipper let out a sigh. "As Walt Disney put it: 'Every child is born blessed with a vivid imagination. But just as a muscle grows flabby with disuse, so the bright imagination of a child pales in later years if he ceases to exercise it.' Nothing summarizes my childhood better than that quote. Unlike you, I've exhausted my imaginative potential because I never used it. And it's too late to rekindle it."

It is Mabel's turn to squeeze Dipper's hand. "Hey, but didn't Walt Disney also said that 'growing old is mandatory, but growing up is optional'? After all, 'adults are only kids grown up, anyway.' See what I'm saying?"

Dipper took a deep breath. He's not sure how to respond to Mabel's obviously more well-versed knowledge on the pioneer of animation.

"Dipper, you have assured me countless times that it is okay for me to continue to be a child for as long as I want to," Mabel continued. "So now it's my turn to assure you that, it is not too late to consider looking back on your own childhood and trying to make up for the many times you didn't have, well, fun. _It's not too late_."

"It's not?"

"Yes, Dipper. It's not too late. Come on; try picturing Walt Disney in that train float thingy that always lead the rest of those Disneyland parades. Doesn't seem out of place, does it? And that guy was _53 years old_ when he opened the first Happiest Place on Earth! Don't tell me _he's_ too old to care about stuff like that. And remember those folks behind our favorite Disney classics? Featuring princesses and romance? All grown men and women. And I clearly remember you have used this fact to help purge me of _my_ insecurities."

Dipper made a small nod. He doesn't know what to say; his sister is correct.

"And I wouldn't say your childhood has been wasted at all," Mabel continued. "Both of us have liked Disney since we were little, and you always had fun at every Disneyland Resort we visited. But I think the best example of you seizing the day like every child should do was whenever we were in Gravity Falls. Every summer, we go back for at least one month – and you spend most if not every day looking for some new mystery or creature to investigate. We searched for mysteries big and small together, and we had a blast each time! So don't go saying you never had the opportunity to be a child and simply go crazy. And again, you are never too old to keep doing those things!"

Dipper broke a smile. "Thanks, Mabel."

"Anytime, bro-bro," Mabel affectionately poked her brother's cheek.

Dipper took a deep breath, and resumed talking. "So, Mabel…," Dipper proceeded. "About our upcoming _future_ …are _you_ scared?"

"A little bit," Mabel replied casually. "But hey, I got you by my side. As long as my good old Dipping Sauce is here to back me and defend me when necessary, nothing is impossible or scary." Mabel then proceeded to poke Dipper's cheek again.

Dipper let out a small chuckle, but then let out another small exhale. "So…here we are. We've graduated high school…and now we are off to college. Then what?"

"Who knows?" Mabel shrugged. "You're the one who seems to have everything settled out."

"Maybe, but I am no fortune teller. I still have many questions and fears about the years to come. But the one question that is truly bothering me is: Will we continue to stay together?"

"Yes, Dipper, we _will_ stay together," Mabel promptly answered. "That's not a question at all. True, we both have different interests and inevitably we will go down different paths. But if you become a senior physicist at Caltech while I become an Academy Award-winning director, that doesn't mean we can't be together."

"I promised myself that I will never leave you again," Dipper sighed. "I lost you once – and I do not want to lose you again. I am willing to give up my aspirations and dreams if it means staying next to you."

"No, Dipper. Never do that," Mabel responded sternly. "I should not be a reason why you would hold yourself back. I want you to be happy and successful, and I am also willing to do what it takes to help you get to where you want. I know you want to stay by me, and you won't hesitate to make great sacrifices just to do that – but I can assure you, you don't need to give up much, if any, actually."

Mabel then inched closer to Dipper, and cupped his hands in hers. "And Dipper, please remember that while we may be our own selves with different personalities, we are also a _whole_. It is true that things change, and there is nothing we can do about that. But if there is one thing that does not, _cannot_ change, that would be our bond as twins and lifetime companions. Remember that, okay?"

"Okay," Dipper nodded.

"Both of us are worried that we may one day get separated again. But I'm assuring myself, and in this case _you_ , that we will always end up back together and our relationship stronger than before. I don't know if our bond has any supernatural or Gravity Falls-related voodoo associated with it…but based on what I have observed from our experiences together, it is truly unbreakable. Not even a psychotic all-powerful nacho can tamper with our linkage. It's just the laws of weirdness, as Grunkle Ford might put it."

Dipper made a slight snicker, and nodded again.

"Anyways, the point is, we are _inseparable_. It's that simple. Understand?"

"Understand."

"And promise me that you will keep this close to your heart, and use it to reassure yourself that we will never truly leave each other?"

"I promise."

"Cross your heart?"

Dipper took his right hand and drew an invisible X over his chest. "Cross my heart."

"Pinkie promise?" Mabel held out her pinkie finger.

"Pinkie promise," Dipper did not hesitate to wrap his pinkie finger around his sister's. The two smiled at each other as their hands locked positions, securing their vow.

After the two officially settled their little-kid-promise, Mabel proceeded to again snuggle up against Dipper. Dipper wrapped his arms around her and resumed stroking her hair.

"So just to sum up everything," Dipper said. "Whatever we face in the future, we will face it together, yeah? Whatever we do in the future, we will do it together?"

"Yes, Dipper," Mabel responded softly. "We have been doing things together since we were born. Let's keep doing that. We _will_ keep doing that."

"Indeed."

Dipper took a deep breath. Mabel let out another small purr.

"Thank you, Dipper, for being by me all these years," Mabel whispered. "Thank you for being my brother. The best brother ever."

"Thank _you_ , Mabel," Dipper responded. "Thank _you_ for being with _me_ , for supporting me and comforting me when I need it. Thank _you_ for being _my_ sister. My _twin_ sister."

Dipper tilted his head down and gave Mabel a warm kiss on her forehead. Mabel purred once more and curled up further against Dipper.

"I love you, Dipper," Mabel whispered.

"I love you too, Mabel," Dipper whispered back. He ran his hand through his sister's hair a few more times.

The two sat in silence for several more minutes, embracing each other and soaking in their twin's warmth and love.

The soon-to-be-adult pair slowly detached from their hug, but continued to smile at each other. Mabel then leaned forward to place a light kiss on her brother's cheek. Dipper made his usual chuckle upon receiving the small but sincere act of affection from his sister.

"Mystery Twins?" Mabel held up her fist.

"Mystery Twins _forever_." Dipper fist-bumped his sister.

"Hey, the evening is still young," Mabel brought up. "What do you think we should do?"

"Maybe watch some Disney films?" Dipper suggested. "Besides, we're never too old for them, aren't we?"

"No, no we're not. But which ones for tonight?"

"Hmm…maybe ones about coming of age or finding one's identity? Those themes seem appropriate for where we are at right now."

"I know exactly which films you are talking about right now, brother. And I do like huggable health robots and Polynesian-themed ocean epics."

"So what are we waiting for?" Dipper proceeded to put on his shoes and stand up from the bed.

"It's your turn to prepare the popcorn and snacks this time," Mabel smirked.

"Oh, come on!"

Mabel laughed. "Ha-ha, yes!"

"All right then, if I'm making the popcorn, you're setting up the TV."

"Whatever."

Mabel jumped off the bed and slipped into her shoes as well. She and Dipper then headed out of the room and ran downstairs to start another routinely fun Friday night.

" **LAUGHTER is TIMELESS. IMAGINATION has no AGE. And DREAMS are FOREVER."**

 **WALT DISNEY**


End file.
